Quality Time
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: The thought of sweet love-making is enough to make any self-respecting alpha male gag... Right?


Title: "Quality Time"

Status: OneShot

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Elijah Mikaelson/Niklaus Mikaelson

Disclaimer: Copyright CW and LJ Smith.

Rating: M

Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon, slash, established relationship, fluff, family, PWP

Warnings: incest

Summary: The thought of sweet love-making is enough to make any self-respecting alpha male gag... Right?

Quality Time

Elijah broke away to draw breath, but Klaus followed him, using his weight, smothering him. The noise of his head colliding with hardwood was loud in the silence of the mansion. He was tempted to bite the tongue invading his mouth, its tip pressing up against his palate, but digressed.

Minutes later Klaus stopped, smug and satisfied, working his jaw as he pulled back. "Have you forgotten, brother? We don't need to breathe."

Elijah licked saliva from his lips and wiped the rest from his chin. "I have not. But I do prefer it." He stopped, considering his words, then shrugged and sank down deeper into the bed linen. "Most of the time."

"Our habits make us predictable."

Caressing Klaus' side, feeling scars left by their father that would remain for all of eternity, skin brittle instead of smooth, and the flex of muscles beneath them, Elijah hummed non-committally.

Klaus leaned closer and hissed as their bodies fit together, legs tangling. Certainly, if there was one positive thing to be said about him, it was that he had amazing stamina when it came to sex. Another interesting, not predicted side effect of their mother turning them into vampires, and perhaps no more harmless than their hunger for blood.

The thought made Elijah smile, then swallow a groan as Klaus' weight shifted to trap them together, soft and still hard, only separated by a thin layer of fabric. Pheromones were cloying in the air, dominating the scent of spilled scotch and wine and human life.

Klaus ran his hands through Elijah's hair, smoothing back the mess it had become. "What are you thinking about?"

Klaus' breath was blood-warm from their earlier sharing, even though the marks were long gone, leaving only smears of red behind on thighs and hips and more intimate places. His tongue was hot as he licked a dried drop away, fingers grazing a nipple.

"Nothing," Elijah answered, his hand drifting down the length of Klaus' back and lower, circling, feeling the rim twitch against his fingertip. "This."

"Wouldn't Mystic Falls be scandalized," mused Klaus, heavy-lidded and gently swaying with each teasing dip and stroke, deceptively pliant.

He groaned and gave in to gravity, settling fully on top of Elijah, bending, head coming to rest so that he could hear a steady heartbeat. "Prudes. Worrying about inconsequential things."

"I'm sure they would beg to differ."

Elijah only needed to tilt his head to rest his chin in sweat-soaked hair. He bestowed a kiss on it, his finger leaving Klaus with a wet noise. He didn't object when his hand was caught and licked clean of semen.

"This," Klaus announced, when he let go with a pop and the scrape of teeth, "would count by anyone's standards as terribly boring vanilla sex."

Elijah refrained from pointing out that the master bedroom looked as if a tornado had struck, blood spattered everywhere, Diana's cooling corpse staring blankly at the ceiling, the desk marred with white spots that began to flake. Or how his brother had enjoyed himself, and they each other.

"I apologize for not living up to your expectations." Elijah raised one eyebrow. "And to think I tried so – hard."

That startled a laugh out of Klaus, who shook his head. "You didn't. It is just weird, to be handled with such care, as if you were under the delusion that I could break."

Elijah heard the unasked question beneath the superfluous warning. Usually, when they came together like this, it was angry and violent, mere fucking, a game of dominance. Klaus won most of the time, less by virtue of his superior strength than through the fact that Elijah rarely saw reason to deny him in this.

Klaus throwing a temper tantrum almost always meant that his fears of abandonment had been touched upon and if sex was the only means of reassuring him that he was loved and accepted, so be it.

That didn't make Elijah a martyr. In fact, lying here, neither dead nor sore like a human would, he felt rather selfish and kinship, sharing in his brothers greed and possessiveness.

"That would be because I love you, Niklaus," Elijah answered, keeping his tone light. "As much as I enjoy rutting like animals, I'm all the more happy when you are willing to indulge me in this."

"What, sweet love-making?" Klaus sneered, lips curling to reveal his fangs. "Don't make me gag, brother."

"What a ridiculous notion. That would hardly be fitting for the Original hybrid, now would it?" Elijah teased.

He remembered: Klaus running towards him after every time of absence, no matter its length, demanding to be hugged. Roughhousing in the stables that devolved first into tickling, then cuddling. His younger sibling, always hungering for displays of affection, before Mikael destroyed that desire.

"Don't worry," he added, closing his eyes to invite sleep, "your secret's safe with me."

Klaus growled, nails ripping into the mattress. Elijah didn't react, keeping his breathing slow and steady. They both knew he was still awake but he refused to be bothered and Klaus simmered down quickly, tugging a bit of blanket loose to cover himself.

The candles spread throughout the room flickered out one by one as time passed, minutes stretching into hours. Elijah was just drifting off when he felt lips moving against his throat, words muttered into the pulse underneath his skin.

"And I you, brother."

He pretended to not have heard it.

["_We are ever striving after what is forbidden, and coveting what is denied us._" ~ Ovid]

The End

R&R


End file.
